A Random Adventure
by Mymaster
Summary: They go looking for a new dragon. Toothless/ Hiccup. Incomplete, not sure if I'll continue, got stuck. Follows my other stories. I own nothing. Any ideas?


/Wake up, mate/ Toothless nudged a naked Hiccup. /Time to get up/  
>Hiccup moaned and stretched, opening his eyes to a happy Toothless laying next to him, taking in the view.<br>"Enjoy what you see?" It had been a month since Toothless had first mated Hiccup and nearly every night he continued to take his little human mate. He found that his little mate was more willing if he had some place to wash up or Toothless made sure to clean him up afterward which usually made way to more mating so Toothless enjoyed doing that immensely.  
>Very much mate. And I will enjoy having it tonight. But there is a reason for us being out here?/ Hiccup jumped up and dressed quickly.  
>"Yeah. Let's go find that dragon."<br>/And why do we need to?/  
>"Toothless, I've already explained this. We need to learn more and to do that I've got to see it first." Toothless shook his head; he'd never understand his mates wish to put himself in danger all the time.<p>

They flew through the skies above the island of Humpha looking for a Trebunala. Not much is known about a Trebunala other than it is purple with blue spots and it eats people, supposedly. Hiccup was here on Trebunala to prove that rumour wrong. Toothless had been really unhappy with Hiccup that he actually tried to avoid coming by leaving Hiccup alone at the hut. That didn't last very long, the pull of mates being extremely strong in dragons. Then he simply tried to deny Hiccup a ride to the island, explaining it was way too dangerous. But Hiccup had just asked Astrid for a ride and Toothless wouldn't allow that so he gave in and took Hiccup to this deserted island.

The old legend goes that way back an old village of crusty Vikings lived here till they were all eaten but one by a Trebunala. Hiccup decided he wanted to get the facts of such a legend.

Since they had come alone, Toothless had been making all he could of this trip. As soon as the sun falls and the fire was lit for the night he'd take his human form and ram his little human mate till he screamed an echoed pleasure throughout whatever cave they camped in that night. He wouldn't stop till his exhausted mate fell into a deep sleep and was tucked up safe.

On the first night he'd actually stayed in his dragon form and simply watched his mate fall asleep, Hiccup had been confused to why Toothless was ignoring him but he didn't pry, guessing his issue. Toothless had searched out the dragon that Hiccup was after to check out how much of a threat he was to his mate. She ended up being no threat at all. But he was enjoying their time together too much right now to just show Hiccup the dragon.

They spent that day just like the last five, searching cave after cave, forest after forest looking for the missing dragon. Hiccup was getting very discouraged and Toothless could feel the sadness seeping into his mate. He decided then to take Hiccup to the dragon he wished to meet tomorrow after he made sure Hiccup smelled completely of him, leaving no part untouched.

The dragon slept curled into herself. She was beautiful, the purple of her scales set off by the glittering of her blue sapphire gems. Her eyes opened slowly to the intrusion of the Nightmare and his mate. Already having met the Nightmare called Toothless, she felt no ill will against the little human mate, knowing he was only here to study her. She sat up at her full twenty feet height, her wings uncurling themselves from either shoulder blades being careful not to touch the little human with the tips of her wing claws.

Hiccup held out his arm toward her head in his famous pose waiting to see if she would trust him. She sighed knowing what he wanted. She pushed her forehead against his hand and watched him smile at all. She could see the kindness and love in his eyes and of course his curiosity of her.

The nightmare growled at her, too lightly for the human to hear, warning her not to get too close. She could smell how distinctly the Nightmare had made sure his mate smelled of him, like she would ever touch a human in such a way. Nightmares were always a weird species in her eyes for mating the humans that hunted them.

She pulled away, fully aware of the power the small Nightmare could release if he thought his mate was threatened. The small human sat down and took out sketching utensils while the Nightmare took up a protective stance around his mate, curling his body around him. She watched as the human subconsciously leant back into the Nightmares embrace, a slight tinge of sadness and jealously slid through her stomach at the loving sight. She, much like the Nightmare was the last of her dragon kind but unlike the Nightmare, her dragon type does not breed with other species. She went back to a sleeping pose, trying to ignore the mated couple across from her.


End file.
